Dear Hatakesan
by Angel4thenight
Summary: It was business with the Hokage that led Gaara to the leaf village, It was an accident the made the red head cross paths with him but is it destiny to be something more? WARNING: Implied GaaKaka, cannon pairing, OCCness, one-shot. Don’t like? Don't read!


A/n: well lovely readers! This is just a little dabble about Gaara and Kakashi XD well I was bored and in a gaakaka mood lol!

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Naruto.

Dear Hatake-san,

I'm sorry for addressing you on such a foolish, and unimportant, matter but you need to know; why I started to avoid your gaze, why I walked the longer way to the Hokage's tower, or just transport in, to stop myself from crossing paths with you again and why I fled back to the safety of Suna without giving you as much as a goodbye.

Well this is the explanation for my strange behaviour;

I can't explain what you're doing to me. I don't know what it is or how you are doing it but you make me so frustrated because I don't think you, yourself, know you're doing it!

You make new feelings grow in side of me. One's I can't begin to explain. One's that I, of all people, shouldn't feel. One's that are to foreign for you to accept. But...

When the breeze blows whistling threw your white mane, all I can think about is how envies' I am of it.

When your dark eye curves upwards as you smile it makes my breath hitch at the back of my throat.

When you walk aimlessly along nose buried in your pornography. I wonder if I could ever get your attention like that has.

When I first felt your figure tips ghost over the scare on my forehead it took all myself discipline, and control, not to shiver at the rare touch.

....I can rant on all day about what you do to me. These feelings; they feel so... _human_. Something I've been starved of my whole life not even my siblings, or Naruto, has made me felt like this. None of them mange to reach out to me like you have.

"We're more alike than you think." Those where the words you said that night. Even when I returned to my old self and threaten to still you're very existence. You still didn't change your attitude towards me. You were still kind, open and relax like nothing in the world was wrong. Like I wasn't wrong.

It was then I saw that Naruto was right; you always know what to say. You know how to make the loneliest person alive feel like their wanted; their needed. Even after your own pain and suffering, which you hide so well. How can you do that?

Instead of creating; a cold hard mask, locking away all signs of emotions and denying access to any one like I have. But with your mask; you smile freely, care deeply and love honestly. Is there anything you cannot do Hatake-san?

But after that night. I don't deny these feelings; I didn't need to anymore.....

I understand if you know what these feelings are and do not return them but I just wanted you to know and to thank you for letting me feel more and regain some of my humanity.

My sincerest gratitude,

Gaara.

"Yo bro" Kankuro greeted opening the doors only to meet the stone cold face of his younger sibling staring back at him.

"You should off knocked" He spoke in a harsh tone devoid of all emotions before tending to some important paper work pushing the letter to one side.

The older one shrugged. Why did his baby brother have to be so cold and emotionless all the time? He wanted to ask someone anyone but instead he ignored thoughts and dropped a large parcel in front of the Kazekage "I think it's from Naruto. I got told he delivered it personally" He said leaving the room.

Gaara looked up seeing the leaf's sign on the side of it but almost instantly he recognize that the hand writing wasn't Naruto's but the blonde's former sensei, the man whom Gaara had wrote the latter to; Kakashi Hatake.

Slowly he undid the parcel, mind full of wonders of what could be in side, but disappointment gripped his heart when he saw it was just some rare ointments and medic supplies, that where exchange for the things Suna had giving them. He fell back in his chair, utterly disappointed; as he ran a pale hand threw his maroon red hair.

"Hm" the young Kazekage sighed sealing his letter in to an envelope but instead of getting one of the guards to send it off to the leaf village, he unlocked one of the draws and neatly placed the latter in there.

'Thank you Kakashi' he through closing the draw and standing up from the chair but as he did something in the back of the box caught his eye. Lifting it up he felt his heart skips a beat when he saw what was on it;

_Dear Gaara._

A/N: I might continue this but it depends on the reviews and if any one likes lol.


End file.
